1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to accounting and procurement systems. More particularly, it relates to synchronizing ledger accounts by company group between a front-end requisition and catalog system and a back-end accounting and procurement system.
2. Background Art
There is a need in the art for a system and method for keeping ledger accounts in synchronization between a back-end procurement system and a front-end requisition and catalog system.
In such a system, the same general ledger accounts must exist in each system. This is typically solved by daily bridging of accounts from the back-end procurement system to the front-end requisition and catalog system.
However, maintaining such synchronization when implemented for many different customer companies by an enterprise providing procurement services to these customer companies is complex and time consuming, often involving manual updating of a vast number of commodity documents describing the commodities available to customers entering requisitions. There is, therefore, a need for a much simplified and automatic synchronization process.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for synchronizing ledger accounts between a back-end procurement system and a front-end requisition and catalog system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for synchronizing such ledger accounts in an enterprise on behalf of a large number of customer companies.